


Cut

by reinadefuego



Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Drabble, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: The war changed everything, including the city.Written for challenge 001 - "symbol" at fiction_drabbles.





	Cut

Before the wars, back when the days were brighter and the nights safer, Angela had drawn comfort from the sight of Centrepoint Tower looming over Sydney with its needle-like spire.  
  
It was something unique on the skyline; a sign she was home. Perhaps even a symbol of sheer determination.  
  
Now it was rubble — another tall poppy seemingly cut down. She stepped over the tower's remnants, clutching her backpack's shoulder straps, and looked around. The hair on her arms rose while the feeling of being watched made her back stiffen.  
  
_Don't run_, she told herself. _You're fine. They're only demons, right?_


End file.
